


Out In the Open

by Astrid_B_Caine



Series: PWPs for 'Destiel Morning Porn Club' [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Angel Powers, Bottom Dean, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean in Charge, Established Relationship, Exhibitionist Dean, Happy Castiel/Dean Winchester, Helpful Castiel, Just Sex, Living Together, Lube, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Outdoor Sex, POV Castiel, POV First Person, Picnics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid_B_Caine/pseuds/Astrid_B_Caine
Summary: Cas loves Dean’s inventiveness, but does he understand about sexual fantasies? Either way, if he can make it happen, he’ll do pretty much anything Dean asks, and Dean has enough imagination for both of them. Today Dean has something in mind that only an Angel can do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a total PWP romp, ladies! ;-)
> 
> Made for [Destiel Morning Porn Club on Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/destielmpc). Thank you to the mods over there for organising this challenge!
> 
> And a big thank you to my Beta Jackie!

Dean was a whimsical, singular human, and that is why I loved him. He was full of strange ideas, which seemed to come out of nowhere, and he was always ready to take on the world under new presumptions that a thorough thinking through following Angelic standards of operation would not have accepted as valid data.

Proper procedure would often show his hunches not to warrant any action at all. But then he frequently turned out to be right, so I had learned not to follow the prescribed order of things, where Dean was concerned.

It was the same in our sex life, with which I was blessed without knowing what I had done to earn it. When Dean came up with a fanciful concept, again for no reason fathomable by me, I tended to at least listen attentively.

Today was one of those days that Dean had found a new concept in his mind, and had run it past me.

“So, you think you can do it?”

I gave it another turn around in my mind, but I saw no great obstacles. “I do,” I said conclusively.

Dean beamed with palpable pleasure. Palpable, because he hit my arm with the back of his hand. I knew it was in no way an attempt to initiate battle, as he usually hit his opponents with a fist, backed by considerable force, not a soft slap with the back of his hand. It was one of those affectionate ways of touching that I didn’t quite grasp the meaning of.

I didn’t mind my ignorance of the significance of his physical move so much as my lack of knowing what the proper response was to such a half-hearted slap. I wanted to make Dean happy, and generally, whatever my reaction was after he did something puzzling made him shrug in a way that left me feeling like I had let him down.

In this case I just smiled at him, hoping that would be the right response.

“Great,” Dean radiated with youthful joy. “So, you think it’s hot?”

I considered it again. “I think having sex with you is always hot,” I revealed.

“Yeah,” Dean drawled, moving to take off his shirt. “There’s indoor hot, and then there’s outdoor steamy, barbecue style sizzling.”

I swiftly incorporated the outdoor eating festivities in the request he’d made, and believed that I would be able to pull that off. “We can do that, Dean,” I told him, but I reached for him before he pulled his shirt off. “Would it be even ‘hotter’, if you’re still dressed?” I requested, allowing a little bit of my own wishes to mix in with what Dean had come up with.

He stopped and reversed his actions, putting the shirt back on. “Okay,” his eyes were glistening with anticipation. “Sounds like you’re into it, Cas. Who knew? A little kinky, for an Angel,” he teased, pulling me closer.

I had no answer to that, so I wrapped my arms around him, needing to get a hold of him for this anyway. Since he was right there, it would be remiss of me not to take advantage of the opportunity.

“Now,” I said, and blipped us to the park, full daylight, and there was a barbecue being fired up in a designated pit at the end of the picnic area. It was later in the day and there were no playgrounds, so there were no children there. Just romantic couples of various genders, and they were either busy with God’s given sacred human mating ritual, or they were relaxing. Some were eating snacks or had their picnics out, and in the distance, the fire in the barbecue was being run by several men and a woman. They might be a group of lovers that had either not made up their minds yet, or they were all together. I couldn’t tell.

The concept that anyone wasn’t there to make love, find a mate, and perpetuate the cycle of life didn’t occur to me, but that may have been due to the fact that I had Dean in my arms, pressed close against me, and I could feel he was already turned on.

“Did it work?” he whispered closely in my ear, not turning around.

“You don’t need to whisper,” I informed him, getting comfortable against the formidable tree trunk that I had aimed to lean us against, should we need support. “We are both invisible and inaudible. The only caution I would give you is not to touch anyone, as it may cause confusion.”

“Awesome!” Dean grinned so wide that my heart began to sing. It made his face light up, doubling the stunning beauty that my Father had bestowed upon him. I would do anything to make my lover happy, and if such a small thing created such great joy in him, I vowed that I would do this more often.

“Alright, Cas, I want you to hold me from behind,” he told me, voice at normal volume now, although he sounded a little throaty, like someone was depriving him of oxygen.

Dean turned around in my arms, and pressed his back against me and I was pleased with my choice of the wide trunked tree to support us. He reached behind me and pulled my loins to his buttocks, grinding us together, sending hot blood sparkling through my vessel’s body; the sparkles that I always enjoyed greatly.

“Cas,” Dean said even more breathily, while he was looking around at the park, the people, everything. “Nice place you found us.”

“I’m glad you’re pleased,” I said, feeling my own throat doing strange things, such as catching before I could speak. I felt the sexual tension rise in my lover, and I had no idea why, as it was my groin being stimulated, not his. But I accepted that seeing his request fulfilled was satisfying for him, if the happiness he exuded with every word and move and the very stance of his body were anything to go by. I was especially delighted knowing it was because of something I had done for him, granting him a simple and mundane wish.

I didn’t understand why he didn’t want to be visible, take a walk through the park and say hello to these amazing humans, but that was not today’s plan. And this was all about giving Dean exactly what he wished.

“Now I want you to take me from behind,” Dean said finally, his voice dropping a good deal.

“Ah,” I needed to make sure he wasn’t using a colorful metaphor. “Are you asking for intercourse?”

“Cas, dude,” Dean laughed. “What the hell did you think we needed to be invisible for?” he asked, undulating his hips against my hard erection, making it more difficult to answer his question in a timely manner.

In fact, all that undulating of that perfectly shaped ass, right on my penis was proving hard to ignore.

“Cas!”

I was jarred into backtracking to his question. “I didn’t know what you required invisibility for,” I said honestly, which was half the time the case with anything Dean said, did, or wanted me to do. I was certain that wasn’t news to Dean, as we’d known each other a few years now.

At any rate, I would probably agree to copulate with him under any circumstances, so the question was as good as redundant. It occurred to me that Dean may not be aware of that yet. Angels were created before the fall from Paradise, which would explain everything to him, but Dean’s beautiful eyes tended to glaze over when I spoke about my background. I realized that he, however, was of the line of humans after the fall from Paradise, who populated the earth and felt shame showing their naked selves to one another by daylight.

So, I adjusted to Dean’s expectations and answered, “Since we’re invisible, I see no objection to copulating with you here.”

“Cas!” Dean’s way of exclaiming my name was each time done with a completely different inflection.

I loved every single one of his ways, above and beyond the customary joy I felt when he said my name, whether it was done loudly, up close or in a prayer. Between that and his ass pressing back fully on my hard penis, I was thoroughly distracted.

Dean pulled away for a moment, putting his weight on his own legs, rather than leaning up against me. “Only if you want to,” he looked back at me, putting a hand on my groin, sending heat all the way down to my toes. “It’s my fantasy, but it’s no fun if it doesn’t light your fire too.”

I nearly gasped at the air that was escaping me, with his stunning green eyes, his beautiful, lustful but concerned face and his hand on me, there. No fiber in my being would even contemplate saying no to whatever he had in mind. “You light my fire,” I said, decisively, “I want to do this, with you, right here, right now.” The thought of us not following through from this point was distressing to say the least.

The boy-grin was back, and the heat in his body was let loose. He put his other hand on my belt and started to undo the fastenings of my trousers. “Let’s get this party going then.”

He pulled a sachet out of his jeans and temporarily grasped it with his teeth. I read, ‘slippy glide’, while he was zipping me down.

“Commando,” Dean drawled, “Cas, that’s so hot.”

I was going to answer, but what it was I was about to say, I don’t know, because he reached beyond the zipper and his warm hand took hold of me and all thinking stopped. I let the tree hold me up as I closed my eyes for a moment and simply let myself live in the world where Dean was fondling my erect penis with one sizzling hand, while I heard him rip the sachet with his teeth and his other hand. I felt cool slick liquid being applied to my skin, which changed everything, eliciting a gasp from me as arousal was spreading from there to the rest of my body. I moaned out the amazing sensations when he ran the slick all the way down my shaft.

“Oh yeah, sound it out for me, baby,” Dean grunted, like he was being tested in a delicious manner as well. “Here,” he let me go.

My eyes few open just in time to catch the dribbling sachet he pressed into my hand, as he turned around again to view the park instead of me. “You do me,” he instructed, unhelpfully.

I had a slick, squishy little baggy of slippery goo to deal with and Dean was fully dressed, pressing his ass urgently into my front, when I didn’t react immediately.

“I wanna watch,” he explained, sounding impatient.

Since he wasn’t looking at me, or himself, I concluded that he wished to watch the beauty of Creation, displayed before us, in the gorgeous green of the grass and the trees, the browns of the twigs, birds and human hair or skin, and the various colors of the people before us, who were wearing all individually selected clothes, and each had different colors in their bodies.

Was it any wonder that Dean wanted to observe and worship at this visual feast? There were people close by to observe in all their glory, who didn’t know we were here, sitting behind us against the tree, also enjoying the beauty of Creation today. Some were sitting on the grass, three feet away, reading a book, or staring at other people. One young woman was staring up at us every once in a while, probably only seeing the tree, but from our point of view, it seemed like she was seeing us here, and it felt oddly validating to be seen with my carnal lover in the openness of Creation.

I was certain that my Father approved, and I understood Dean’s wish to do this here more intimately now.

I couldn’t find the time to catalogue the various smells, from the foliage, the people all the way to the foods they were eating, because Dean started to get impatient with my slow responses.

“Cas!” Impatient or not, it was great to hear him calling my name, sending excited little shocks down my spine. I had this burning desire to make him moan my name out, needy and willing. I would try to get him there today.

I reached around him and undid his pants, discovering there was no novelty in going commando, as my lover called it. Funny how he could get so excited by something that was clearly common practice, as he was dressed the very same way. I pulled his almost hard penis up, and pressed it against the hard fabric of the denim, thinking there might be something to the erotica of not wearing underwear, as it provided easier access.

Then I pulled my hand around his back and stretched the waist of his jeans, yanking it down to reveal his bare, perfect ass. I only had one hand to do this with, but Dean’s happy groans told me that he didn’t mind a bit of rough treatment.

“Go for it, Cas,” he rumbled, and reached awkwardly around to try to catch hold of me.

I evaded him, as I needed to concentrate on the mechanics of what I was doing.

He squirmed in frustration, which was fine, as long as I kept hold of his ass. I squished the sachet out into my hand and made the wrapper disappear, before putting my full hand under his butt, making him hiss in reaction.

I pressed upward, reveling at how my hand slid in between his perfectly formed curves, and glided back and forth a little bit, before pushing my middle finger into his crack. Dean started to buckle slightly against me, and I held him securely with my other arm. He wasn’t going anywhere, so he could thrash all he wanted. I knew I could make him lose control better than that, so I aimed higher and pressed into his hot center.

“Cas, Cas,” Dean panted. This was another way of saying my name, which usually meant, ‘keep going’. Unless he told me otherwise, that was exactly what I was going to do.

His writhing and soft moans were making my blood boil in a way that no Angel experienced in Heaven. I always wanted more of this, it was never enough. I never understood how the human vessels created this amazing high, but it was sweet and harsh and eagerly insatiable all at the same time.

I pressed a second finger inside, and Dean was puffing now, presumably to keep his yearnings under control. He was standing mostly on the strength of his own legs, but I knew that I could take over his weight at any time, should it be necessary. And I desired greatly to make that necessary. I was intending to drive Dean to be so taken over by the sexual delight his body was giving him, that he would lose his footing and let me hold him while he indulged himself in his carnal revel.

I had encountered nothing else, ever, that came close to the incomparable feeling of satisfying Dean and driving him wild. Nothing in this universe.

“Now, Cas,” Dean was petulantly clutching at my sides, firmly keeping his attention towards the slice of Creation before him. “No more fingers. Need you.”

I was rock hard, as my vessel was wont to become when Dean was in this state. The sight of him so aroused by my touches wreaking havoc with my vessel’s desires, which had become my own. Angels should probably not feel this way, but I failed to care at this moment about propriety of behavior as a soldier of Heaven, so I happily lined us up and allowed myself to feel every little thing of it as I pressed into him. Every millimeter of progress, all the heat and pressure as I invaded the tightness of Dean’s amazing, hot and tight, inside space.

He collapsed this time and I caught his weight with one arm around his middle, leaving enough of me available to do everything I wanted to him. I held still for a moment, until he stopped thrashing and groaning, and I gave him a moment to straighten himself out. Then I pressed in a bit more, most satisfyingly creating the same response from Dean all over again. Each time it took him up to thirty seconds to recover, and each time I gave him another inch.

“Cas, you tease,” Dean growled halfway through. “You’re enjoying this,” he muttered through clenched teeth.

“I presumed that was the point,” I said, having no mind at all to deny his astute accusation. I was absolutely relishing this. There was nothing better in this world than making Dean crazy with want, desire, and doing all of that on my hard cock, was just the best thing in the world.

I took all the time to feel how tight he felt around me, until I finally filled him up. He was so hot and fitted perfectly, triggering more sparkles up and down my spine, rushing erotic heat throughout my vessel. It was all starting to override any mental processes that I should keep functioning. I needed to retain some control over my own sensations, in order to hold the invisibility glamour as well as keeping Dean upright. This was for him. All for him.

“Man, fuck me already,” Dean groaned out, impatiently. “Or so help me, I’ll fuck you.”

I stopped completely. That sounded very interesting. “Please do so,” I requested.

“Fuck you?” Dean seemed to catch up with what he probably considered another inappropriate answer.

“I can give you leverage,” I told him, as I bent my knees. I leaned firmly against the tree and made sure we were secured.

Dean moved with me, and then seemed to test out how far he could pull up and drop himself back down on me. He groaned when he came down, almost losing his footing. I put my other arm firmly in place, so he wouldn’t have to worry about his equilibrium and gravity.

“Alright?” I asked.

“Yeah,” he was breathing shallowly and the sound was making me giddy. “I think you’re on to something there, Cas,” he said as he dropped himself again on me, making both of us moan with sudden pleasure ripping through us.

He set a rhythm that was sporadic and maddening. I had intended to drive him wild, but I was suspecting he was now trying to do the same to me. Successfully so.

“Cas, baby,” he said, in between deliciously harsh drops, and desperate gasps for air. “See that girl, right in front of us?”

I looked passed his right arm, in as far as he his actions allowed me to pay any attention to our surroundings at all. My world had become the amazing Creation here on my cock, in my arms, fucking me against this tree.

“The auburn hair and the deep brown eyes?” I asked to verify.

“Yeah,” Dean breathed heavily. “She’s looking at us.”

“She can’t see us,” I reminded him.

“I’m telling you, she’s looking at us, and she’s getting hot from what you’re doing to me.”

I shook my head, but was distracted to an excessive degree, so couldn’t answer immediately. “It’s not possible.”

Dean batted his hand around me and almost slapped me on my ass, making me shiver with delight, unexpectedly. “Just imagine she’s getting hot from seeing us fuck each other silly, already.”

I imagined it, and saw her face as she was dreamily staring up at us, a faraway look in her eyes that Dean sometimes got when he was getting aroused by an idea or when he watched me taking my clothes off. I felt a blush go through my cheeks as well as a strange rush run through my head, adding to the woozy feeling I had that was unaccountable for an Angel, but very, very human in nature.

“Get it?” Dean coaxed, and he sounded hopeful, out of breath and nearing the peak of his arousal.

“I think so,” I admitted. “It’s ‘hot’, right?”

“Damn hot,” Dean purred. “I want you to fuck me, knowing she’s watching.” He panted out, in between ever increasingly hard drops. “Come for me, babe,” he all but whispered.

I took his requests literally and pressed away from the tree, lifting his ass as I stood, preventing Dean from being in control of his slides up and down me. “Do you want me to come inside you, Dean?” I asked, feeling I was about to lose control, with the need to thrust into him rising beyond manageable proportions.

“Yes, already!” He pushed himself down on me, as best he could.

I wouldn’t let him. Now it was my turn. I pulled him towards me, and leaned my chin over his shoulder. “Thank you, Dean,” I murmured in his ear, as I pushed him up and slid him back down on me. We both groaned out our pleasure and I noticed that he was gladly letting himself be held by me, allowing me to fuck him as I liked.

I set a rhythm that was intended to build up in intensity and frequency, and soon I was losing myself in him, in the intense sensations of need and passion that my body was able to feel. I held him, my precious Dean, and rejoiced in him. For my part, I forgot all about the girl, but I knew Dean was enjoying the whole concept, which was what I had been working for.

“Casss…” Dean moaned out my name, as I had hoped for. I was picking up the pace to a crescendo where I knew my body would climax deliciously.

I wanted Dean to have his pleasure first, so I freed up my slick hand and reached around to his heavily hanging, hard penis. The shiver through his whole body told me how ready he was to be touched, to be brought to completion, and I wrapped my hand around him and pumped him in time with the pace that I was fucking him at.

He was beyond words now, only soft moans and grunts coming from him, and I knew I had him. He was mine. He was happiness incarnate at this moment and I had done this for him. I let the thought go to my head, as Dean’s fantasy about the girl watching us copulate was probably going to his, and I allowed all the sensations to rush me. I was in dire need of climaxing and could only imagine how Dean was feeling, when I suddenly heard him growl deeply. His whole body tensed and his erection started to twitch, pushing the seed of life out into the willing world that we had around us.

I couldn’t believe there was anything more beautiful in this world, and his clenching around my own cock, pulled the orgasm out of me in the next stroke, pushing him down on me. I held him there for a moment, riding the orgasm, the insane explosion of fireworks inside my vessel, which I could still not understand on an Angelic level. It was, it just was. It was beyond all things that were holy in Heaven, and I knew it meant that Dean was holy, and by proxy, maybe I was a bit holy as well.

I rode my orgasm for as long as it would take me and meanwhile I caught Dean as he slumped against me, heaving and giggling a bit.

“Fuck, Cas,” he whispered, haltingly, deliriously. “Now that was outdoor steamy, barbecue style sizzling hot!”

I grinned, and wished to laugh with him, but it wasn’t yet something I’d found out how to do.

I had succeeded in my aims, and he had in his. It was a beautiful partnership.

Slowly, as I felt the lethargy fade in my vessel, I cleaned us up as well as any mess we’d made in our surroundings. I used my mojo, as Dean referred to it. Angels are nothing if not tidy.

Dean was just leaning against me happily, seemingly not interested in anything but enjoying the afterglow of copulation. I held him close to me, and enjoyed the feeling of this beautiful man, relaxing in my arms. I could stay with him like this all day long, as far as I was concerned.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said lazily. “Do you think you could do this in other places?”

“Certainly.” There was no doubt. “Where would you like to reprise this unseen sexual act?”

He turned his head, kissed me sloppily and grinned with abandonment. “In the Bunker war room.”

“That is not a problem. We don’t need to be invisible, though.”

Dean laughed cheekily, “We do if Sam is there.”


End file.
